


Reasons to wield a sword

by YayaSamuko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BL, Badass characters, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Friendship, M/M, Shoujo-ai, Slash, War, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Are you willing to wield a sword if it is for the sake of protecting your beloved one? Honoka and Umi agreed to use their skill to save each other and survive through the hell of a war, now that they were lost in an unknown Universe where magic exists. [Yuri/Shoujo-ai/Femslash; Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/Slash; Rated T for Action and Adventures; Slight AU]





	Reasons to wield a sword

“Alright! Here I go!” A young boy with past-ear red hair—clad in a blue outfit—charged into the battlefield. They were only supposed to be sparing, but the young Pheraean prince Roy never did things half. He charged at the first spear-wielding soldier and engaged.

The future marquees slashed once and the soldier countered, but he avoided it. He then took one step back, swung his rapier and hit the opponent hard enough to knock the poor soldier off.

“Fyuu…” A girl with ginger hair who was watching from the castle gate whistled. “That Roy guy sure has guts.” She then turned to the other girl who was standing beside her. “Don’t you think, Umi-chan?”

The young woman with hips-length wavy blue hair just nodded, her arms folded. “I think he is reckless and that might lead him into dangers. One has to know that a battle is not only won by sharp blades, but by solid tactics. You should have understood that from these past three years, Honoka.”

Honoka pouted at these words. “Well… You do have a point, but the sooner a battle ends, the better the results will be.”

The two of them just watched as Roy engaged two other soldiers. Talking about the two Japanese girls, they both had swords attached on their belts—Honoka’s being a silver sword and Umi’s a Woo Dao. They were only supposed to be normal girls going to school and far from all that violence, but things happened and they were now trapped in this universe.

“Say, Umi-chan…” Said bluenette turned to her childhood friend who was somehow looking down—something that rarely happened. “Do you still miss them? I mean there isn’t a single day when I think about our friends and family. They must be sick looking for us.”

The young swordswoman turned forward into the battlefield to see that another young boy with green-ish gray hair wielding a bow has joined Roy and the two of them were slowly advancing toward the castle. “True… I still think about them…” Umi slightly looked down. “But already three years has passed since that day where that mysterious gate opened, leading us here. I highly doubt they are still looking for us. I think that they already held a funeral for us and decided to move forward.” Honoka looked down as well as she remembered that.

[-x-x-x-]

_A certain day after school, the two childhood friends has decided to stay later for Kendo practice had has told their other friends Kotori and Eri to go ahead. When they went home though, the two of them has decided to pass by the shrine. Once then, as they were about to say a prayer, a portal suddenly opened in front of them, draining them inside it._

_They woke up later in some kind of hut and were greeted by a happy couple of women clad in Fantasy-like outfits. The first one of them has long green hair attached in ponytail while the second one had loosen orchid hair. Confused, the two girls started questioning the two older women and they explained that they were in Sacae—a place that neither Honoka nor Umi has ever heard about._

_The two high schoolers then explained about the portal and the two other—Lyn and Florina—led them to the village chief that made some research for them. While waiting for the results,—the man by the name of Dayan alongside his protégées Rath, Shin and Sue went looking for the hermit of the mountains and said it would take several weeks to do so—the other members of the clan gave Honoka and Umi descent clothing._

_Sure enough, their school uniforms were torn in many ways and fortunately, Lyn had few spare clothes. While the ginger went with a shirt of the same design of Lyn’s and a plain green short, her friend decided to wear a gray-brown dress given by Florina. They were not used to the clothing yet and somehow felt uncomfortable at first, but got used after few days._

_A week later though, when the two young women were hunting alongside the two other nomads, they saw smokes coming from the direction of the village and rushed back to see a bandit’s attack. Lyn and Florina quickly grabbed their weapon and engaged the brigands while Honoka and Umi just watched blood being spitted with horror._

_The two girls were stunned by the sudden violence and didn’t see an axe-wielding man coming in their direction. The bandit swung his weapon, but the two girls were lucky enough their green-haired ally managed to shoot and arrow at the man before he could hit. Unfortunately, more bandits were coming in the direction of the village and then…Honoka finally snapped out of panic. She grabbed an iron sword that was lying on the floor and swung it to cut a bandit in half._

_Blood! Honoka was covered in blood…in the blood of a dead person. She realized she has just killed someone…but quickly returned into her sense. It was not time for hesitation. She had people to protect; the nomads who welcomed them and Umi. She had to protect them._

_More enemies surrounded the ginger, but Honoka didn’t back away. She stepped in and took the opponents one by one, thanks to all the Kendo practice she had back in their world. Unfortunately, her strength and stamina were not limitless while more enemies approached. The young swordswoman was wounded in her side during the battle and had one knee on the floor, holding her weapon as a way to keep her equilibre._

_The bandits charged forward at the wound girl and Honoka closed her eyes, resonating to her defeat. Fortunately, Umi finally returned into her sense and just like that, as to protect her best friend—and crush—she grabbed a sword and slashed the opponents. Thanks to her being the captain of the Kendo club, she was strong enough to drive few bandits away._

_Not long after, the brigands fell if not fled and the nomads gathered inside the village. Lyn and Florina took care of everyone’s injuries while occasionally worrying about each other—there was definitely something happening between these two. The girls from another world got healed as well and helped the others rebuilding the village._

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka lifted her head and turned to her childhood friend who had a serious expression in her face. The ginger smiled. “You have matured a lot since we arrived here.” Said bluenette turned to her girlfriend and smiled at her. “I mean, look at you now! You are a well-known tactician and swordswoman. We even got an invitation into Lycia by the Marques Eliwood himself to help General Cecilia train his son and other soldier of Pherae.”

“I guess…” Umi unfolded her arms and turned to the battlefield, the smile always on her face. “It’s all thanks to you for always helping me when I needed it.” The ginger smiled at these words.

Back at the battlefield, Roy and Wolt were engaging against the soldiers.

“Master Roy, please allow me to weaken the enemies first and you should just give the final blow.” The young archer advised after seeing that the young Lord was always rushing first, thinking next. “You are the head of the army, so you should be more careful. We will loose if you ever fell in battle or got captured, so…”

The red-head turned to his ‘milk brother’. “Wolt… I understand your concern…but I have to give it my best. Like you said, I am the leader of the army, and a leader’s job is to lead the others. How could I expect others to follow me if I don’t act first?”

“But…”

Roy shook his head before walking ahead. The young archer then ran behind him until they were stopped by another soldier. Wolt readied his bow and was about to shoot when the hot-blooded boy trusted at the opponent, only to get countered hard enough, knocking him on the ground. The archer then fired and hit its target. The soldier dropped his weapon and walked away after a certain horse-riding young woman nodded at him.

Wolt ran by the young prince’s side. “Master Roy, are you all right?” He helped the red-head stand up. “Jeez… I already told you to stand back.”

The younger boy just smiled and stood up on his feet. “Sorry to make you worry, Wolt…but like I said I can’t just stand back when my men are risking their lives. I’d rather put my own life in the front than to have the others risking to die anytime.” He then turned to the Mage Knight who was standing ten feet away from them. “I am fine, so can you continue, General Cecilia?”

Said woman just nodded and motioned to the soldier to grab his weapon back. The archers then sighed and readied himself before resuming the battle.

Back in the castle gate, Umi was frowning. “What a careless one…” She commented as she saw Roy charging once again in the battlefield, followed by Wolt and a new girl about their age who was using fire magic.

Honoka however just giggled at that. “He kind of reminds me of someone.”

“Do you mean yourself?” The bluenette turned to her girlfriend.

The ginger shook her head. “His attitude reminds me of you! You’re always the kind of person who tends to walk on the front when it comes to saving others.”

Umi averted her eyes, her face red. “D-don’t say such shameless things! I just can’t stand aside when other people are suffering out there.” Honoka smiled and patted the older girl’s shoulder.

“Ahem…” The two of them turned to see a young man with green hair and was clad in a heavy armor approaching them. “I am sorry to disturb you, but young Master Roy and Mistress Lilina are approaching, so…”

“All right!” Umi stepped aside, letting the knight to take position by defending the gate. “We are counting on you, sir Bors.”

The man just nodded before Roy, Lilina and Wolt arrived in front of them. “Are you ready? I will not go easy on you.” The Ostian knight said as the trio approached.

The mage girl was the first to cast a fire spell that hit the knight. Wold followed by shooting an arrow, but Bors avoided it by stepping aside. Roy however jumped forward and slashed the armor, causing the knight to fall backward.

“Well…” With Roy’s help, Bors managed to stand up. “You did a good job…but Master Roy, if I may advice you to be a little more careful on the battlefield…”

Wolt and Lilina nodded. “Yes, Master!” The archer spoke out. “I think that you should sometimes—even sometimes—step back and allow the others to take care of few enemies. Since you are using a sword, you are the ideal prey for lance users, so you should just let the fighters and magic users take care of the armored knights when you go after axe-users.”

The red-head sighed. “You… All right! I will try to be more careful.” The archer smiled at these words and Roy couldn’t help but to smile back after seeing such expression on his friend’s face.

“Nice job, young ones!” Everyone turned to General Cecilia who got off of her horse and walked toward the young Pheraeans. “And that concludes my role. All that’s left for you is to follow Miss Umi and Miss Honoka’s commands.”

Said couple walked closer to the small group, the bluenette looking stern but calm when the younger was just smiling. The taller of the two was the first to speak. “First off, I will comment your weakness during that battle. Sir Roy…” She turned at the young red-head. “You are too careless! You should stand back more often. Rushing might lead your army toward its doom. You should advance at everyone’s pace.” She then turned to the young archer. “Wolt; you are as careless as Sir Roy! You are an archer; remember…so you should not just recklessly rush into the battlefield running after Sir Roy. Your job is to keep an eye on everyone’s back from afar.” She finally turned to the young mage. “Miss Lilina… You did a great job today! Your father will be proud of you.”

The princess of Ostia smiled at these words. “Thank you, Miss Umi!”

And with that, they dispersed. Roy and Wolt went back into the marked to buy some things while Honoka and Umi went back in Castle Phearae to report. Bors led General Cecilia back to a fort at the border while Lilina just waited for someone outside the garden.

Not long after, a young girl with shoulder-length pink hair stepped into the garden. She was wearing a plain white dress and smiled at the young princess. “Sorry for the intrusion!”

Lilina’s face lit up. “Wendy! So you came?”

“Yes, princess!” The young girl stepped in and sat beside the blue mage on the field of flower. They just sat there in silence while contemplating the grasses and faraway mountains while enjoying each other’s company. After several minutes, Wendy was the first to break the silence. “I am thinking about becoming an armored knight of Ostia, just like my brother.”

The princess turned to her friend, concern in her eyes. “Wendy…?”

The young girl sighed while closing her eyes before looking at the faraway scenery. “You know…since my parent’s death, Bors has been shouldering everything alone and just let me walk the path I wanted to follow. I thought long about it and finally came in the conclusion that I want to be an Ostian knight so I will be able to protect you…Lilina…”

Lilina watched the girl with concern for a good minute before her facial expression softened and she closed her eyes, linking arms with her best friend. “Just promise me two things in that case…” Wendy nodded, motioning her to go ahead. “First, you have to be careful! I don’t want to be away from you…and secondly, I want you to be my knight in shining armor.”

“It’s a promise!”

Happy from the reply, Lilina rested her head on Wendy’s shoulder and the two of them continued to watch the settling sun at the horizon.

[-x-x-x-]

“Thank you for your purchase!” The shopkeeper thanked as Roy and Wolt both grabbed a bottle of juice and walked out of the marketplace.

“Say, Master Roy…” The young archer started.

“No!”

Wolt raised an eyebrow, not understanding the sudden denial. “Master Roy…?”

“No Master!” The red-head turned to his friend, a stern look on his eyes. “We knew each others since childhood and I really don’t like it when you call me ‘Master’, so drop it!”

“But…”

“No ‘buts’!”

The gray-haired boy finally let go of a sigh of defeat. “T-then… R-Roy…” His face turned slightly pink from calling the other boy with such casualty. “Mom made some pie, so I was thinking if you would like to try them…”

“Pie?” The younger boy’s face lit up at the mention of food. “You mean Aunt Rebeca’s pie or Aunt Nino’s? Well… I mean since you are calling them both ‘mom’, I have a hard time figuring which mother you are referring to…”

The archer giggled at that comment. “Both I mean!”

_True enough, Wolt had two mothers. He was adopted at a very young age alongside two other boys he considered as brothers—Lugh and Ray. The orphanage they used to be was burned by bandits and two women—lovers—who just happened to be passing by drove the brigands away and adopted the survivors. They were supposed to be 4, but Chad was taken by another young man._

_Lugh usually visited Chad at the other person’s house and the two of them always played while Ray was most of the time locked in the library, doing some research. Nino and Rebeca always did their best for their sons and even sometimes took care of Roy when Eliwood was too busy with his duties as the Marques of Phearae._

“I’m in!” The young prince then led the way toward Wolt’s house. “Come on! Let’s race!”

“Jeez… Roy, you cheater!” The archer ran behind his friend. “You already got a depart ahead!”

[-x-x-x-]

“Thank you for your report.” A rather old man with short red hair stood up from his chair and let Honoka and Umi back at the exit of his office.

They then walked toward their private quarters. “Aww… Today was a tough day as well!” The ginger complained as she fell on her girlfriend’s bed.

“Well… It can’t be helped! We are Pheraean tacticians and swordswomen now and most of all, Lord Eliwood’s advisors. It is only to be expected we get so many jobs.” Umi walked toward her desk and placed few papers on it before analyzing them. Her expression turned into a more serious one as she started reading few reposts.

Curious,—and mostly feeling concerned—Honoka stood up from the bed and walked beside the bluenette. “Is there something the matter?”

“Mmm…” Umi furrowed her eyebrows. “It looks like things are happening in Bern lately. The reports are saying that they are recruiting more soldiers lately and the training regiment has doubled. In addition, they got another Dragon General; Narshen and another potential General; Gale.” She closed her eyes and placed her elbows on the table. “I just hope they don’t do anything careless and start a war against Lycia or Etruia.”

Honoka’s expression turned slightly serious as she eyed at the papers. “I hope so too…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
